doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miguel Ángel Leal
|nacimiento = 19 de junio de 1987 |familiares = Carlos Íñigo (tío) Alfredo Leal (hermano) Lupita Leal (hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = TBTommyMickens.ogg |demo2 = Dextercharming.ogg |twitter = mikelealr |instagram = leal.mike }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Miguel Ángel Leal. thumb|230px|Tributo a Miguel Ángel Leal. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|right|230 px LSPCMeliodas.png|Meliodas en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, su personaje más conocido. JadenYuki-DULI.png|Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ash Ketchum SM render by waito chan-daisgou.png|Ash Ketchum en la franquicia de Pokemon desde la temporada 13, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rajtbb.png|Dr. Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali en La teoría del Big Bang (Redoblaje Temps. 1 - 4 y Temps. 5 - 12), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sai6.png|Sai en Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shu DBZ Battle of Gods.png|Shu desde Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Character_large_332x363_logan.jpg|Logan Reese en Zoey 101. BTR-Carlos.jpg|Carlos García en Big Time Rush. Terrificarrow.jpg|Curtis Holt / Mr. Terrific en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Mxyzptlks.jpg|Sr. Mxyzptlk en Supergirl Zeldris (L7PC).jpg|Zeldris también en Los siete pecados capitales. DNHirokazuUkita.png|Hirokazu Ukita en Death Note. SMCIttou.png|Ittou Asanuma en Sailor Moon Crystal Rod.jpg|Rod Z en Dino Rey. Rise leo.png|Leonardo "Leo" en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. SDS-IronMan.png|Tony Stark / Iron Man en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Scoop BobTheBuilder2015.jpg|Scoop en Bob el constructor. MainBillCGI.png|Bill (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. MainSirHandelCGI.png|Sir Handel también en Thomas y sus amigos. Django.jpg|Django de los Muertos en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Che.png|Che Chapuza (2ª voz) tambíen en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. 5616-87692904.jpg|Max en Crayon Shin-chan desde la segunda temporada. YugoNansui BeybladeBurst.png|Yugo Nansui en Beyblade Burst. Nile2.png|Nile en Beyblade: Metal Masters. Reji.png|Reji en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. PLLCaleb.png|Caleb Rivers en Lindas mentirosas y Ravenswood. HP2DracoMalfoy.png|Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. HP8Neville_Longbottom.png|Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2, última película de la saga de Harry Potter. FBTCOGCredence.png|Credence Barebone en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Flash-SMH.png|Flash Thompson en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. TBTommyMickens.png|Tommy Mickens en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. GuntherHessenheffer.png|Gunther Hessenheffer en A todo ritmo. Rodney_ICarly.png|Rodney "El Usurero" en ICarly. 250px-Shawn.jpg|Shawn también en ICarly. Arthur632Young.png|Arthur en El señor Young. Kite.jpg|Ryan Goldstein (como Kyte) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Lucas_randaññ.jpg|Lucas Randall en Colegio del agujero negro (Temps. 1 - 2). Josh Peck 2019.jpg|Josh Peck en El show de Amanda. ARC-V Sora Perse.png|Sora Perse en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Tai.jpg|Tai Kamiya en Digimon: Digital Monsters (eps. 1 - 9) Digimon Bukamon 04.png|Bukamon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters (Eps. 1 - 9). Mucha MZI.png|Mucha en la versión remasterizada de Mazinger Z y en Mazinger Z: Infinity. Rin-matsuoka-free.jpg|Rin Matsuoka en Free!. DC - Ryo Azuka.jpg|Ryo Asuka en Devilman Crybaby. Eijiro Kirishima pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Eijiro Kirishima en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Shadow Prove.jpg|Shadow Prove en Bakugan Nueva Vestroia. Tazaki (JG).png|Tazaki en Joker Game. Gordon Agrippa (BC).png|Gordon Agrippa en Black Clover. Lion Blitz (IAWWMS).png|Lion Blitz en In Another World With My Smartphone. Suzuki (KDLFDH-LBDU).png|Suzuki en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Ajin Gen.png|Gen en Ajin: Semihumano. Asesino 3 (ITA).png|Asesino 3 en Ingress: The Animation. KH Isobe.png|Isobe en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Lake Foenhaim (AROBMI).jpg|Lake Foenhaim en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Taromaru.png|Taromaru en Inuyasha. Dekisugi 2005.jpg|Esai Dekisugi en Doraemon (2005). Sagawa.png|Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi. Ino.png|Ino en Bleach. Kory.png|Kory en Zatch Bell. 1000px-Yagura_Konoha_%281%29.png|Yagura en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Ryugan.png|Ryugan también en Naruto. Albert Einstein (SCA).jpg|Albert Einstein (1ª voz) en Súper Cienci Amigos. Danger-Mouse-2015-Episode-24-Escape-From-Big-Head.jpg|Barón Greenback en Danger Mouse (2016). Nelson CC 51-1.png|Nelson en Gatastrófico. MHCHwe_%282%29.png|Rider / Finnegan Wake en Monster High. Freakyfusion_%2814%29.png|Victor "Sparky" Frankenstein en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante. BertoMartinez.png|Berto Martínez en Max Steel (2013). EMH-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Prowler_de_Spider-Man_de_Marvel_Episodio_Bring_on_the_Bad_Guys_Part_Three.png|Prowler en Spider-Man de Marvel. TFF-Mole.png|Ben Grimmm / La Mole en Los 4 fantásticos. GabrielDrummond_CS.png|Gabriel Drummond en La rebelión. Carl pinkney t2 gotham.png|Carl Pinkney en Gotham. Markus_DetroitBecomeHuman.png|Markus en Detroit Become Human. AidenRomeroRobotNinjaSteel.png|Aiden Romero (Robot) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Vlcsnap-2015-11-09-14h44m58s031.png|Tintín en Las aventuras de Tintín (película). DannyChicasS2016.png|Danny en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Josh_Watch_Dogs_2.jpg|Josh en Watch Dogs 2. Sticky-webb-the-proud-family-8.jpg|Sticky Webb en La familia Proud. Zak-dragon-tales-31089380-1064-792.jpg|Zak en Dragon Tales (Temp. 3). Reggie Quaterstein Duck Dodgers.PNG|Reggie Quaterstein en Duck Dodgers. EmpleadoAP.PNG|Empleado en Atomic Puppet. CharaImage Sass.png|Sass (1ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Longg.png|Longg también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Rex TQC.png|Rex en Corgi: Un perro real (Version para Latinoamérica). SCI 2018.png|Ava en Campamento de verano. Billy Billones (Reboot).png|Billy Billones (2ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse y en Ben 10 (2016). Alcalde-1.jpg|Gil en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Austin tgpa.png|Austin en Tío Grandpa. Kevin De F is For Family.png|Kevin Murphy en F is for Family. 901ok.jpg|Sr. Chispas en Grandes héroes: La serie. Bunnicula - russel humano.png|Russell en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. DexterCharming.png|Dexterous "Dexter" Charming en Ever After High. CarlosPenaJr.jpg|Voz recurrente de Carlos Pena Jr.. 022616-justin-bieber-lead.jpg|Voz recurrente de Justin Bieber. Tyler Blackburn 2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tyler Blackburn. Jesse_Plemons.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jesse Plemons. Will_Rothhaar.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Will Rothhaar. thumb|230px|Miguel con [[Eduardo Garza en las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] Miguel Ángel Leal (nacido el 19 de junio de 1987) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de los actores Lupita y Alfredo Leal, y sobrino del fallecido actor Carlos Íñigo. Es conocido por interpretar a Meliodas en Los siete pecados capitales, al Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali en La teoría del Big Bang desde la 5° temporada y en los redoblajes de algunos episodios de las primeras cuatro temporadas, Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX a partir de la segunda temporada y a Logan Reese en Zoey 101. Es la voz recurrente de los Cantantes Carlos Pena Jr. y Justin Bieber doblándolo inclusive en la parodia que se hizo de él en la serie Ugly Americans. Actualmente esta doblando a Ash Ketchum en Pokémon desde la temporada 13 y en redoblajes de algunos episodios de temporadas anteriores, ademas de dirigir el doblaje de esta serie desde la temporada 21, Shu en la franquicia de Dragon Ball y a Dexterous "Dexter" Charming en Ever After High. Filmografía Anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokémon - Ash Ketchum (redoblaje de algunos episodios) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Ash Ketchum (Temp. 13) *Pokémon Best Wishes! - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon XY - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon Sun & Moon - Ash Ketchum Akeno Watanabe * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Reiji Mizuchi * Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos - Lewin Pam Akio Suyama * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Nile * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nile Yūki Kaji *Los siete pecados capitales - Meliodas y Zeldris *Ataque de los Titanes - Eren Jaeger Otros animes *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) (2ª voz) *Dino Rey - Rod, voces adicionales *Digimon Adventure - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (1ª voz) y Bukamon / Gomamon (1ª voz) *Inuyasha - Taromaru *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Isobe *Magical Doremi - Yuji Sagawa *Doraemon (2005) - Esai Dekisugi *Shin-chan - Max (2ª voz) *Bleach - Ino *Bakugan- Ryo, Shadow Prove, Exostriker *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Hokou Kakuka *Death Note - Hirokazu Ukita *Naruto - Yagura / Ryugan *Naruto Shippūden - Sai *Zatch Bell - Gofure y Kory *Beyblade Burst - Yugo Nansui *Mazinger Z - Mucha (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Ajin: Semihumano - Gen *Free! - Rin Matsuoka *One Punch Man - Hukegao (ep. 01) (Takuma Suzuki), Charanko (ep. 10) (Toshiki Masuda), Voces Adicionales *Devilman Crybaby - Ryo Asuka *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Sora Perse *Dragon Ball Super - Shu *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Kazuo Tachibana / Masao Tachibana *Black Clover - Gordon Agrippa *Bungō Stray Dogs - Shousaku Katsura *Sailor Moon Crystal - Ittou Asanuma *In Another World With My Smartphone - Lion Blitz *Joker Game - Tazaki *La novia del mago antiguo - Shanahan *Sword Art Online - Diabel *Ingress: The Animation - Asesino 3 *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Lake Foenhaim *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Voces adicionales Series de TV Tyler Blackburn *Lindas mentirosas - Caleb Rivers (2010-2017) *Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad - Caleb Rivers (2014) *Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir - Él mismo (2014) *Ravenswood - Caleb Rivers (2013-2014) *Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba - Caleb Rivers (2013) *Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo - Caleb Rivers (2012) Carlos Pena Jr. *Big Time Rush - Carlos Garcia *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon - Él mismo *7 secretos con Big Time Rush - Él mismo *Marvin Marvin - Él mismo [[Echo Kellum|'Echo Kellum']] * Flecha - [[Mr. Terrific|'Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific']] * Flash - [[Mr. Terrific|'Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific']] * DC's Legends of Tomorrow - [[Mr. Terrific|'Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific']] Ali Sepasyar *¿Qué pasaría? - Él mismo *Destruir, construir, destruir - Él mismo [[Nolan Funk|'Nolan Funk']] * Warehouse 13 - Todd (2010) * Sobrenatural - Jake Tenner (2006) Otros *Sex Education - Owen (ep. 9) (2020) *El último reino - Finan (Mark Rowley) (2017-2018) *Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Doomwave (Adrian Smith) (2018) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Aiden Romero (Robot) (Nick Beckwith) (2017) *Gotham - Carl Pinkney (Ian Quinlan) (2016) *Secretos y mentiras - Neil Oliver (Eric Winter) (2016) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Duplicón (Paolo Rotondo) (2015) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009-2014) **Coby Fowler (Alec Gray) (temp. 2) **Tommy Mickens (Marshall Allman) (temp. 3-4) **Jerome (Eugene Byrd) (temp. 7) **Steve Newlin (Michael McMillian) (temp. 7, ep. 80) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Jacob Ben Israel (Josh Sussman) (2009-2014) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2009) **Patrick Roberts (Simon Miller) (temp. 3-4) **Chuck 2.0 (Jake O'Connor) (temp. 2, ep. 30) *Zoey 101 - Logan Reese (Matthew Underwood) (2005-2008) *Súper natural - Marcus / Julian *Jugadores - Ricky Jerret *Buddha - Príncipe Siddharth / Buddha (Himanshu Soni) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Los Borgia - Príncipe Alfonso *Surface - Miles Barnett *El show de Amanda - Josh Peck *Colegio del agujero negro - Lucas Randall (1ª voz) *Secundaria secreta - Jamenson Asper *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Kyte *ICarly - Roney "El ursero" / Shaw / Voces adicionales *Sobrenatural - Adam / Rich / Michael / Jake Tanner / Hijo de la viuda / Linus / Cole Griffith / Gary / Justin / Russel / joven Sam (Colin Ford) *Stormworld - Voces adicionales *Sin rastro - Shay Hanson *Aaron Stone - Jason Landers *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *A todo ritmo - Gunther Hessenheffer *The Glades: Sol mortal - Zach Coulter *Victorious - Daniel / Voces adicionales *El misterio de Anubis - Alfie Lewis *El juego de las mentiras - Luke Coburn *La teoría del Big Bang - Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali (2ª voz) *El arte de vivir - George Zinavoy *¡Que Onda! - Justin Bieber *PrankStars - Luke *El señor Young - Arthur *Destruir, construir, destruir - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Juanito ("Jack") / Voces adicionales *El diario de Carrie - Seth *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Donnie Gill (Dylan Minnette), Miles Lydon (Austin Nichols) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Toshiro Mori (Brian Tee) (versión Sony) **Will Daniels (Dillon Casey) (versión Sony) Miniseries *María de Nazaret - Posadero Películas [[Jesse Plemons|'Jesse Plemons']] * The Discovery - Toby (2017) * Other People - David (2016) * Paul - Jake (2011) Adam DeVine * Jexi, un celular sin filtro - Phil (2019) * Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Mike Stangle (2016) * Más notas perfectas - Bumper Allen (2015) Tony Revolori *Spider-Man: Lejos de casa - Eugene "Flash" Thompson (2019) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Eugene "Flash" Thompson (2017) Ezra Miller *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Credence Barebone (2018) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Credence Barebone (2016) [[Will Rothhaar|'Will Rothhaar']] * Benji - Syd (2018) * Nostalgia del pasado - John Sullivan (2001) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Noche de miedo - Evil Ed (2011) (trailer) *Año uno - Isaac (2009) Nicholas D'Agosto *Destino final 5 - Sam Lawton (2011) (trailer) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Shawn Colfax (2009) Devon Bostick *El diario de un chico en apuros - Rodrick Heffley (2010) *El juego del miedo VI - Brent Abbott (2009) Carter Jenkins *Día de los enamorados - Alex O'Bannon (2010) *Pequeños invasores - Tom Pearsons (2009) Otros: *Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar - Voces adicionales (2019) *Stuber: Locos al volante - Stu (Kumail Nanjiani) (2019) *La rebelión - Gabriel Drummond (Ashton Sanders) (2019) *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Voces adicionales (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Aaron (Tyler Chase) (2018) *Noche de juegos - Ryan (Billy Magnussen) (2018) *La batalla de los sexos - Larry King (Austin Stowell) (2017) *Alien Covenant - Cole (Uli Latukefu) (2017) *Max Steel - Voces adicionales (2016) *Cómo ser soltera - Josh (Nicholas Braun) (2016) *La quinta ola - Flintstone (Alex MacNicoll) (2016) *Catástrofe inminente - Matt (Pressly Coker) (2015) *Victor Frankenstein - Rafferty (Bronson Webb) (2015) *Lluvia de amor - Insertos (2015) *En la cuerda floja - David (Benedict Samuel) (2015) *Escalofríos - Voces adicionales (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales / Minho (Ki Hong Lee) (trailer) (2015) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Playboy italiano (Elbio Bonsaglio) (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Ben Grimm / La Mole (Jamie Bell) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Voces adicionales (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Oficial Colston (Malcolm Goodwin) (2015) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa - Voces adicionales (2015) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto - Rottweiler (Morgan Watkins) (2015) *Mommy - Steve Després (Antoine Olivier Pilon) (2014) *Rudderless - Aiken (Ryan Dean) (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *La pirámide - Fitzie (James Buckley) (2014) *La Bella y la Bestia - Tristan (Louka Meliava) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Experto (Ewen Bremner) (2014) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales (2014) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Voces adicionales (2014) *El abogado del crimen - Motociclista joven (Richard Cabral) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Andrew Cronin (Oliver Cooper) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Josh (Jesse Camacho) (2013) *Kick-Ass 2 - Voces adicionales (2013) *La unión - Mahmoud (Ben Serran) (2012) *¿Por qué detenerse ahora? - Eli "Mozart" Bloom (Jesse Eisenberg) (2012) *Big Time Rush: La película - Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Chris (Zane Holtz) (2012) *Comando Especial - Zack (Dax Flame) (2012) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Sean Cassidy / Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones) (2011) *Amigos con derechos - Chuck (Matthew Moy) (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Justin Bieber (2011) *Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Stu (Donald Faison) (2010) *Un cupido de Navidad - Brad (Patrick Johnson) (2010) *Conviction - Richard Miller (Conor Donovan) (2010) *Hermano Abeja - Danny "Goose" Gustavo (David Lambert) (2010) *Nunca me abandones - Rodney (Domhnall Gleeson) (2010) *Destino final 4 - Nicholas "Nick" O' Bannon (Bobby Campo) (2009) *El solista - Voces adicionales (2009) *Piña express - Chico (2008) *Hot Fuzz: Super Policías - Niño en bar (2007) *Transformers - Voces adicionales (2007) *Driftwood: el secreto - Noah (Jeremy Lelliott) (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Walter Bahr (Wes Bentley) (2005) *Encuentros y despedidas - Peter Jelliffe (Chance Michael Corbitt) (2005) *Enamórate - Macon Forrester (Trent Ford) (2003) *Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) (2002) *Un gran mentiroso - Jason Shepard (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *La momia regresa - Alex O'Connell (Freddie Boath) (2001) *El mejor regalo de navidad - Joey Thompson (Spencer Breslin) (2000) *El señor de las moscas - Piggy (Danuel Pipoly) (1990) (redoblaje) Series animadas *La familia Proud - Sticky Webb *KND: Los chicos del barrio - David *Chaotic - Tom Majors *Creepie - Harry *Thomas y sus Amigos - Sir Handel/Ben (2ª voz) *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Sass (1ª voz) / Longg *Grandes héroes: La serie - Sr. Chispas *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Django de los Muertos/Carlitos/Gemelo Águila Dorada/ Che Chapuza (2ª voz) *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Johnny Storm *El mundo de Quest - Konfusión *MAD - Ash Ketchum / Carlos Garcia (Temp. 4) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Principe Lee Char *Ugly Americans - Dustin Lieber *Monster High - Rider *F is for Family - Kevin Murphy *El principito (serie animada) - Talamus / Alumnix *Dragones de Berk - Patán Mocoso (2ª voz) *El castigado - Lou Black *Danger Mouse (2016) - Barón von Greenback *Bob el constructor (2015) - Scoop *Max Steel (2013) - Berto Martínez *Ever After High - Dexter Charming *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Danny *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro - Russell *Hora de aventura - Mago de Hierba (1 ep.) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Billy Billones *Gatastrófico - Nelson *Los Simpson - Nick (Temp. 23) / Voces adicionales *Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie - Gil *Bunsen es una bestia - Lobito *The Loud House - Giovanni (Temp. 2, ep. 32 B) / Hombre de la construcción (Temp. 3, ep. 66 A) *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Leonardo *Campamento de verano (serie animada) - Ava *TripTank - Gary *Duck Dodgers - Reggie Wasserstein / Niño ruidoso (un ep.) *Futurama - Ben Rodríguez (Temp. 7) / Guenter (Temp. 7) / Voces adicionales *Buddy Thunderstruck - Voces adicionales / Leroy *Súper Cienci Amigos - Albert Einstein (1ª voz) *Descontrol - Voces adicionales *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Negro/Blanco Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Ash Ketchum *La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - Ash Ketchum *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Ash Ketchum Tesshō Genda *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Shu *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Shu *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Shu Otros *Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! - Aldeano 2 *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Mucha *The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Meliodas *My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - Eijiro Kirishima *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Suzuki Películas animadas Evan Smith *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Dexter Charming Otros *Corgi: Un perro real - Rex (2019) (versión para Latinoamérica) *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Ben *Las aventuras de Tintín (2011) - TinTin *Lego: Las aventuras de Clutch Powers - Principe Varen *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces adicionales * Zambezia - Kai el halcón (doblaje de Sony) *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Voces adicionales *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Chico apuesto *Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Voces adicionales *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Victor "Sparky" Frankenstein *Playa monstruo - Mutt Dramas coreanos [[Park Seo Joon|'Park Seo Joon']] *Ella era bonita - Ji Sung Joon *Mátame o Sáname - Oh Ri On Otros *Educando a la princesa - Lee Yul *Eres guapísimo - Jeremy / Kang On Yu *El más grandioso amor - Dok Go Jin *Una joya en el palacio - Oficial Min *La hoguera de la ambición - Kim Young Dae / Kang Joon Kyu *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jo In-sung *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Park Hong Joo *La reina de los reveses - Goo Yong Shik *La luna abraza al sol - Lee Hwon (Kim Soo Hyun) *Mamá Enojada - Jong Man / Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Klebber Toledo ' *Dinosaurios y robots - Guillermo *Lado a lado - Humberto *Imperio - Leonardo *¡Qué vida buena! - Romeo Lobato *La fórmula - Ricardo joven *Isla de hierro - Bruno 'Johnny Massaro *¿Pelea o amor? - Kiko *Querida Muerte - Gabriel *Reglas del juego - Cesáreo Stewart *Salve al rey - Rodolfo de Monferrato Gabriel Leone *Verdades secretas- Guillermo Lovatelli "Gui" *Los días eran así - Gustavo *Carceleros - Wellington Sacramento "Embajador" Igor Angelkorte *Mujeres ambiciosas - Clóvis *Justicia - Marcelo Cavalcante *El otro lado del paraíso - Dr. Rafael Teixeira Kayky Brito *Chocolate con pimienta - Bernardo (Bernadete) Canto e Mello *Alma gemela - Gumercindo *Cobras y lagartos - Nicolas Fernando Belo *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Alex *Partes de mí- Edgar Otros personajes *Cuento encantado - Setembrino (Glícerio Rosario) *Avenida Brasil - Leandro (Thiago Martins) *Rastros de mentiras - Laerte (Pierre Baitelli) *Preciosa Perla - Arlindito (Pedro Neschling) *Hombre nuevo- Miura (Mitsu Kuzume) *Totalmente diva - Jacaré (Sérgio Malheiros) *A través del tiempo - Marcelo (Caetano O'Maihlan) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Muloy (Janus del Prado) Videojuegos Satoshi Hino * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Sai * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Sai Otros * Detroit Become Human - Markus * Watch Dogs 2 - Josh * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Yagura * LEGO Avengers - Rick Jones / A-Bomb, Moon Boy * Harry Potter for Kinect - Draco Malfoy Dirección de doblaje *Danger Mouse (2016) (debut como director) *Broad City *Bull (primeros eps.) *El taller de Julie *Buddy Thunderstruck *Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie *Turning Mecard *Miniforce *Miniforce: Surgimiento de Nuevos Héroes *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus *Pokémon Sun & Moon (ep. 44-) *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos *Still Star-Crossed *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas *Shopkins *La fórmula *Taken (2017) *The Sinner (ep. 9) *El último reino (temp. 3-) *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja (ep. 10) *Luchando con mi familia *Ingress: The Animation *Mortal Kombat 11 *Tom Clancy's The Division 2 *Maestras del engaño *Doom Patrol *Pokémon Mewtwo contraataca: Evolución *The Circle Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Auditel *Audiopost *Audiomaster 3000 *Art Sound México *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2019) *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - The AF Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *Globo *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *MADE Productions *New Art Dub *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *SDI Media de México - Prime dubb *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Ha interpretado a 3 personajes que en España fueron doblados por el actor Adolfo Moreno, ellos son, Ash Ketchum (Rica Matsumoto) en Pokémon (Temp. 13 en adelante), Carlos García en Big Time Rush y Günther Hessenheffer (Kenton Duty) en A todo ritmo. *En una entrevista a Circe Luna sobre el doblaje de Digimon Adventure, ella confirmó que la primera voz de Tai y Gomamon es la de Miguel Ángel, quien sólo los dobló durante el tiempo en que Gloria Rocha dirigía el doblaje de la serie. Miguel Ángel comentó que fue sacado por el cliente según le explicaron, aunque él dijo, que piensa que fue por decisión de la madrina que hasta ese momento seguía dirigiendo la serie. Alma Moreno dirigió el resto y para seguir doblando a Tai y Gomamon se optó por Gerry Meza. *Miguel remplazo a su hermano Alfredo Leal como la voz Ramayan Koothrappali en La teoría del Big Bang, despues de que este se retirara en 2011. *Comparte personajes con el actor Gabriel Ramos. **En Pokémon Gabriel dobló a Ash Ketchum en las primeras 12 temporadas y Miguel Ángel lo dobló a partir de la temporada 13. **En la saga de Harry Potter Miguel Ángel dobló a Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y Gabriel lo dobló en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban y Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. **En la serie Colegio del agujero negro Miguel Ángel dobló a Lucas Randall en las primeras 2 temporadas y Gabriel lo dobló a partir de la temporada 3. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020